


Grab

by sterling_schreibt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Archeo AU - Freeform, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_schreibt/pseuds/sterling_schreibt
Summary: Married life never gets boring.
Relationships: Rick & Max





	Grab

"Beg you pardon?"  
"It's just, they're right there."  
"I'm afraid I don't follow, dove."  
"Especially when you crouch, or hunch, or any such movements."  
"I still don't grasp as to why you feel the need to touch them-"  
"-how could I not?"  
"It's highly unusual!"  
"We're married!"  
"That's no excuse for lewd behaviour."  
"It is - if anything, that's the only excuse for lewd behaviour!"  
Max couldn't help but laugh, not moving her hands. She had firmly grabbed Rick's chest while her husband had bent over an armchair to surprise her with a kiss, and, apparently still in shock, he hadn't moved from his position, both hands on the armrests on each side.  
"You love it when I touch you when we're in bed-"  
"Well, wife!" He briskly cut her off with a huff before lowering his voice as if someone might overhear them. "That is an entirely different matter."  
"Is it now?"  
"Quite so!"  
"Would you tell me how?"  
Rick's face assumed a rosy blush and he leaned in further, his lips now inches from hers.  
"Because when we make love I tend to forget myself, and right now I am very aware of the goings on, dear."  
"You haven't mentioned once that you don't like it."  
"I don't seem to have done so, no," he said. She gave his chest another squeeze and he grunted, his knuckles whitening as his grip grew firmer.  
"Then I don't see any reason to stop," Max breathed and leaned her head up to kiss his flushed face.

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories check out my patreon! https://www.patreon.com/ricksterling?fan_landing=true


End file.
